Precious Jade
by craze4darkness
Summary: Jade was sent abroad to Hogwarts academy in her sixth year. But the school year isn't what she's expected...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
Jade was staring out the window of the fast, silver aeroplane which was taking her to London. She was thinking about her friends and, mostly, about her O.W.L. results which she had received only a few hours ago. The whole summer holidays she had been anxiously waiting for the letter with the results. European magic schools had very strict rules and that made it very hard for american students to enroll. The three American schools, the Chichen Itza school of Charms, the Salem School of Sorcery and the Alaska school of Magical Arts, had many students, but only few of them were as skilled as their European opponents. The Academic department, part of the World Organisation of Magic made a list of world's top schools every year. Last year, the best magic school (meaning, the school with most golden O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. awards – awards for a perfect score on O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s) was the African Academy of Advanced Wizardry, which was one of the schools with the hardest subjects and a school, which accepted only a few students every year. Hogwarts Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry was next and the third was a japanese school, american schools were all at the mere bottom of the list. Still, following the student exchange program, the Salem School of Sorcery sent her top student and the only one who received the golden O.W.L. award, Jade Mowabe to Hogwarts Academy. Jade came from a pureblood family. Her mother was a star student at the African Academy of Advanced Wizardry and she came from an ancient and most respected african family. Jade's father came from Great Britain, and he was working for the Ministry of Magic until he was put in prison when jade was only one year old. After her mother, who was at that time a professional Quidditch player, died in a quidditch match, she was one of the few death casualties of that dangerous sport, Jade has lived with her godparents, Nike and her muggle husband Hermes Granger. They told her she would be staying with Hermes' cousin's family, who were also muggles, until September 1st. Luckily, that was only for the weekend. But, she wouldn't be completely expelled from the wizarding world, because Hermes' cousin had a daughter who was also a witch, her name was Harriet, or something like that. Jade suddenly woke up. Obviously she'd been sleeping for hours, because the pilot was just telling the passengers to sit down, as they land the Heathrow airport. After a nice landing, and after she managed to fetch her luggage, Jade left the airport building. She was told to wait Mr. And Mrs. Granger just outside the main entrance. She wasn't standing there for more than five minutes, when a sixteen-ish girl with bushy brown hair came to her and asked: »Excuse me, would you happen to be Jade Mowabe?« She, naturaly, had a British accent and she pronounced her name Jade MOwabe. »Yes, I'm Jade MowAbe.« »I'm Hermione Granger. It's really nice to meet you, Jade. I'm sorry, but my parents were delayed and so we had come pick you up.« »Oh, that's allright. But, who are 'we'?« »Oh, just my school friends I'm staying with. We'll be going to Diagon Alley to buy our supplies for this year. Oh, here comes Ron. He'll carry your bags to the car.« Jade turned around and saw a tall, skinny boy with fiery red hair and many freckles, who was wearing a chestnut colored sweater. »Hi, I'm Ron Weasley.« They shook hands. Jade smiled and told him her name. Than, he grabbed the bags and they followed Hermione to the car. The car was a large black limousine with small flags in the front part of the car. A tall man in a tuxedo opened the door and she followed Hermione inside. Inside of the car was even larger than it seemed. Four people, three of them red-haired and a skinny boy in round glasses were sitting comfortably on two large, black sofas. Hermione introduced her to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron's parents, his fifth year sister Ginny and their friend Harry Potter. Ofcourse Jade knew everything about Harry Potter, but, to be honest, who didn't? The ride went by fast as they were all talking about their schools, especially Hermione was really interested into American School System. After an hour or so, the car suddenly stopped. They hurried out and found themselves on the Diagon Alley. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave their children some money and told them to meet them back at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours. So, Hermione decided to show Jade around the street as Ron and Ginny went to Flourish and Blotts to get their books. Soon, they came to a lively orange coloured house, which Hermione seemed anxious to see. The sign at the door said in shaky violet letters Weasley Wizard Wheezes, owned by Fred and George Weasley. »I can't believe it! They really did it!« Hermione hurried inside with Jade right behind her. Jade saw two eighteen- or-so old wizards, who she immediately recognised as Ron's brothers. They were the owners of the shop, which was full of semi-dangerous things as wizard crackers, some two coloured sweets with strange names... »Fred, George, this is Jade Mowabe. She's a foreign student at Hogwarts, sixth year.« »Nice to meet you, Jade. Let me show you around.« After a long tour around the shop, and after she'd bought some interesting stuff, Jade and Hermione left the Weasley twins and returned to the Leaky Cauldron As they were walking past the Quality Quidditch Supplies, Jade saw the most fantastic broomstick ever. It was the customized edition of the two year old Firebolt. This one was made of black wood with silver initials on the handle. The card on the emerald green pillow said it was customized for the Irish Quidditch team and they'd use in on the next World Cup in two years. She saw Ron and Harry standing besides Hermione, also admiring the broom. »Harry's got a Firebolt, too, you know.« Ron seemed a bit on edge when he looked towards the shop. Suddenly, a tall, skinny boy with silvery blonde hair and the coldest grey eyes she'd ever seen, stepped out of the crowd. »Oh, Potty, Weasel and the Mudblood, all admiring the new Firebolt model. What is it, Weasley, afraid it costs more than your whole house? Wouldn't bE surprised if it did, though.« »Hey, Malfoy, did you loose your goons or are they just hangin'round with your dad in Azkaban?« The boy turned to Harry as he said that and stepped closer. »I'd be careful, Potter. You may have put my dad in prison, but that doesn't mean he's not still His right hand. Oh, and by the way, I heard you lost your pet dog. Can't say I'm sorry for that.« Harry's eyes narroved and he took out his wand. Jade stepped besides him and took his hand. »You don't want to do that, Harry. He's not worth your energy. Let's go.« They turned around and left Malfoy standing in the middle of the street. After a few steps, Jade looked back and saw he was still looking at them. At her, to be precise. »Children, there you are. Hurry up, the dinner's almost ready.« Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were carrying so many packages, they were hardly visible and it seemed as the boxes were talking to them. The next few days went by quickly and before they knew, they were standing on platform 9 ¾ and Mrs. Weasley was hugging them as if they were leaving her for the rest of their lives. Exactly at 11 am, the Hogwarts Express left the platform and, as Ron and Hermione left to report to the Prefect's coupe, Harry and Ginny went to find an empty compartment. Jade hade to go with Ron and Hermione, just to be told some basic stuff, like, she would go to the castle with the other first-years, be sorted with them and so on. After she found out everything she needed to know, she left to find Harry and Ginny's compartment. On the way, she passed a compartment with open door and as she looked inside, she saw that rude, blonde guy and two large, gorilla-like boys, laughing at something. Jade wanted to leave, as the blonde boy saw her. He stood up and invited her in. »Hello there. I don't think I've met you before. Are you new here? I'm Draco, by the way. Draco Malfoy.« »Um, hi. I'm Jade Mowabe. I'm from USA, actualy. You kow, the Student Exchange Program?« »Oh, right. Which school're you from, then?« »It's called Salem School of Sorcery.« »I see. So, d'you know what house you'll be in?« »No, not really. I'm not really familiar with this house system. We don't have houses on Salem.« »Well, there are four houses on Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. That's our house. You see, Gryffindors are mostly by-the- book, so called good guys, Huffies are the stupid house, mostly semi- talented, and mostly mudbloods. Ravenclaws are pretty cool, that's the smart house, actually. If I weren't in Slytherin, I'd probably want to be in Ravenclaw. Not a chance they'd put me in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. I'd rather leave.« »So, what's Slytherin like?« »We're mostly a pureblood house, people say it's full of Dark wizard and stuff, just because You-Know-Who was in Slytherin. Basically, if it wasn't for Potter, we'd win the House Cup every year, but since Dumbledore fancies him and gives him points for everytime he breaks a rule, we're pretty much the second top house.« »Well, that's pretty interesting, although I still don't have the slightest idea what house I'll be in. We'll have to wait and see.« Draco grinned and took a sweet out of the bag on the seat. »Can I ask you something? I mean, you seem pretty reasonable and all, but I don't think I've ever heard about a witch or wizard named...Mowabe is it?« »You want to know whether I'm a pureblood witch or not, don't you?« Draco slighty blushed when she asked him that, and Jade found that quite amusing. »Well, my mom, she died when I was ten, was a pureblood witch, and, by the way, Mowabe is, I could say, one of the oldest African pureblood families. And my dad was a pureblood too, but he died when I was about a year old. He was from London, I think. So, yes, I am a pureblood.« »Oh, okay, then.« Draco seemed a bit nervous, and Jade suddenly remembered she should go find Harry and the others. »Oh, look, I gotta go find, em, the others. See you in school.« »Ok, bye, Jade.« Jade found Harry and the rest of the gang in the very last compartment. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard chess, and Harry was losing (he'll never win against Ron – he's unbeatable, said Hermione) and Ginny and Hermione were playing Exploding Snap. Jade joined them and after what seemed to be less than an hour, the train stopped and Jade was rushed on a boat with many nervous-looking first-years. As they entered the Great Hall of the Hogwarts Castle, a tall, old witch in green robes told them to stand still as she'd call each one of them in front, to be sorted. Jade, as a sixth-year, was the first one to be sorted. »Black , Mowabe Jade.« Suddenly, Jade heard whispering from, what seemed to be the Gryffindor table. She tried to look calm as she sat on the small three-legged chair and put on the old Sorting Hat. Ahh, yes, Salem school, I believe. The Hat spoke in her ears. I see talent, much talent you have got. You could achieve much, you are intelligent and skilled, yes, and pure blood you have, too. Yes, you shall do great in RAVENCLAW!! The last word echoed trough the Hall and professor McGonnagal took the Hat of Jade's hat and sent her off to the table under the blue and silver banners. Some students congratulated her, but as she looked over to Harry, she saw a strange, cold look in his eyes, and Draco was looking at her nervously, too. After the feast, the Prefects took them to the Ravenclaw Common Room. The entrance was hidden behind a shiny armour on the same floor as the school library. The Common Room was a large, comfortable place, full of blue and silver- plated chairs and sofas, with a large book-shelf besides the fireplaca and two staircases on each side. »Girls on the left, boys on the right.« Told them the Head Girl, a pretty asian named Cho. So, she went up the left staircase and entered a lovely dormitory with four four-poster beds. There were already three other girls in the bedroom, chatting and laughing. As she entered, they suddenly stopped and stepped around her. »Hi.« Said a blonde girl with a really big smile. »I'm Lisa. This –she pointed her friends- are Rita and Joy.« »Oh, hi. I'm Jade.« »Hi, Jade.« The other girls sang in a chorus. They seemed nice enough. Lisa was a tall, shorthaired blonde with glasses and braids, but she seemed really outgoing and energetic. Joy seemed to be a pureblood witch, judging by her fancy, stylish robes and her big collection of small magical items. She had medium length hair, pretty straight, but curled up on the end and light green eyes. The last was Rita. She was about five centimeters taller than Jade; only Joy was shorter than Jade, with straight, blonde, shoulder- length hair and grey-ish blue eyes. She was really skinny, and she seemed really nice. It only took a few minutes for the girls to start chatting and joking around. They compared their robes and gossiped about everyone on the school. It was getting really late, when Rita mentioned Malfoy. »I thought that, after his father being thrown to Azkaban, Malfoy would shut his dirty mouth. I guess I was wrong.« »Yeah, I mean, he is pretty cute, I guess, but the way he walks around like he owned the place, that's just too much.« Everyone looked at Joy when she said that. Rita seemed pretty shocked. »You think Malfoy is cute? Are you insane?« »I said pretty cute. And I'm not insane. Not that I'd like him or something. He's way to damn stupid for me.« They all laughed, but Jade's laughter was pretty lame and that, ofcourse was noticed right away. Lisa noticed it first. »You don't think he's stupid?« »No, actually. We've talked for some time on the train and he seemed pretty normal to me. Despite his pureblood crap.« »Well, I wouldn't know how good he is to talk with. And, to be honest, I don't wanna find out, either. As far as I'm concerned, Draco malfoy is a spoiled, egoistic brat.« They talked for some time and finally, at 1 am, they fell asleep. The next morning came way too fast. Jade felt as she'd only just gone to bed when Rita woke her up. Lisa had already left the dorm, Joy said, they weren't such good friends. She seemed to have other friends, mostly Slytherin, although Draco ignored her, and, following his example, so did most of the Slytherins, except for Tracey Davids, who didn't quite seem to fit in with the other snobs, as Joy called them. So, Jade got up and wanted to use a binding spell, which would make her long, curly brown hair into tiny braids, but Joy stopped her. »Oh, my god, you've got such beautiful hair! I wish I had hair like that. I didn't even notice that yesterday, because of the braids.« »Well, thanks, but I prefer them in braids than loose. Less trouble. Bradio!« The curls twirled up and sprung out in dozens of tiny braids. »That's better. I'm so glad I'm a witch.« Jade smiled and put on her Ravenclaw uniform. Soon, they were all dressed up and ready to go and so, they headed downstairs to the Great Hall to have some breakfast. Just as they got to the big staircase, Jade spotted Hermione and Ron nearby. Yesterday, she didn't get a chance to talk to Hermione after the sorting, so she wawed her and Hermione and Ron both came to the girls. »Hi, Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak to you yesterday, but everything happened so fast.« »Oh, that's okay. So, how do you like Hogwarts so far? Did you get your timetables yet? We've got quite a few lessons together. Luckily, they finally changed the curicoulum and separated us from Slytherins.« »No, we didn't get our timetables yet, but we're just headed down to the Great Hall. I'm sure we'll get them there.« »Yeah, you probably will. Well, we'll see you guys later, we gotta, erm, get something from the common room.« »Ok, see ya later than.« As Ron and Hermione left, and they were were headed down to the Great Hall, Rita whispered: »I think there's something goingon between Weasley and Granger, don't you?« Joy laughed and said. »Well, you're late. There's been something going on between them since they've met eachother, they were just too shy to go for it. Remember the Yule Ball?« »Oh, yeah. He couldn't take his eyes of her.« »Why, what happened on the Yule Ball?« Just as Rita was gonna answer Jade's question, they got to the Great Hall and Jade saw Malfoy. He was looking at her, and then he got up from the Slytherin table and came to her. Joy and Rita looked at Jade, who slightly blushed and told her they'd go grab something to eat and they'd save her a seat. »Hey, Jade, is it?« Draco seemed pretty casual, but he was a bit nervous. »Yeah, Jade. What's up?« »Just wanted to say 'hi'. Didn't see you much after the sorting. How'd you like the Hat's choice?« »Well, It could've been worse, I guess. Better Ravenclaw than Hufflepuff, don't you think?« »Yeah, much better. Or Gryffindork.« He added just as Harry came out of the Great Hall. He looked at Malfoy like was a dirt stain on the floor and he was trying not to step on it, but he smiled to Jade. »Hey, Jade.« »Hey, Harry. Woah, nice broom.« Harry was carrying his Firebolt, obviously the Gryffindors started practice early that year. »Thanks. Got it by owl-post. I seemed to forget it at the Weasleys. We'll, I'll see you later.« »Yeah. Bye.« »Why are you being so nice to him?« Asked Draco. »Why shouldn't I be? He didn't do anything to me, now, did he?« »I guess not, but, he's...Potter.« »I don't get it.« »Never mind. Look, I gotta go, I'll see you later, okay?« »Yeah, sure. Bye.« Jade finally got to the Ravenclaw table and got some toast and jam. She was starving. After she was finished, Cho gave her the timetable – their first lesson was Transfiguration with professor McGonnagal – and asked her if she could talk to her for a minute. »Well, I was wondering...professor Flitwick told me you were the seeker back on Salem?« »Yes, I was. Why'd you ask?« »Look, I'm actually Ravenclaw's seeker, but I've got pretty much on my mind now, being in my last year at Hogwarts, I've got pretty much to study. I want to get a job at the Ministry and for that, I need a perfect score, so, I decided to quit quidditch and I need to find a replacement. I heard you were pretty good in the States, so, would you like to be a seeker here, too?« »Are you kidding? I'd love to, but, I'll have to buy a new broom. My last one is kinda slow, actually. Especially against Potter's Firebolt.« »Oh, well, as soon as you get the new broom, go talk to the team Captain and he'll try you out. Oh, god, look at the time. I gotta run, and so should you. You've got McGonnagal right now and she's pretty strict.« Cho ran off and Jade headed to the Transfiguration classroom. They had Transfiguration with the Gryffindors. She got to class like a second before the bell rang. »Greetings, class.I'm glad most of you decided to join me in your final two years at Hogwarts. In our first term, we'll focus on Magi Transfiguration, starting with Metamorphmagi, then we'll do the Animagi much more precise than three years ago, and, if we have time, we'll look up some special forms too. Now, who can tell me anything about Metamorphmagi?« Usually, this was the part when Hermione Granger was the only one who's hand sprung high into the air, but professor McGonnagal wanted to see, how much knowledge did the new student bring with her. »Miss Black? Or should I call you Miss Mowabe?« »Mowabe, please. I'm more used to that one. Erm, the Metamorphmagi is a witch or wizard who can change their physical appearance into another human form. Like, change the color of their hair, or their hight, or something like that. Basically, an animagus is a, how'd you say, a different form of a metamorphmagus.« »Correct, Miss Mowabe. Five points to Ravenclaw.« Jade smiled. She may have come from a school with less O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. golden awards, but she was still the best student on that school and that meant something. As she turned her head, she saw Hermione looking at her and it wasn't a nice look. »So, I see. Hermione thinks I'm gonna take her place as a straight-a student. She's got to be kidding me, I'm way less skilled than her.« After two hours of Transfiguration and another two hours of Charms, it was finally lunch-time. And, after that, Potions with Slytherin. That was a very interesting hour, despite the ill-looking professor and boasty Slytherins. The first school day went by really quickly and, before she knew, she was back in her dormitory, getting ready for sleep.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
In the middle of October, Cho Chang told Jade to come and watch the next Ravenclaw's quidditch practice. So, after breakfast on a foggy Saturday morning, Jade and Rita went to the quidditch pitch and watched the practice. Two teams were practising at that time: Ravenclaw on one side, and Slytherin on the other. And, to be honest, Slytherins looked way better prepared than Ravenclaws. After an hour, Casey Jones, Ravenclaw's Captain, asked Jade to show them her quidditch skills. He lended her his Nimbus 2000 and released the snitch. Jade was really a good flyer, she caught the snitch after just a few seconds. Her second try was even better – she let the snitch fly off for a few minutes, and then she stormed after it. Casey was obviously shocked. »Girl, I think you're faster than Potter. And on a Nimbus. What would you do on a Firebolt, than? Welcome to the team.« »Well, thanks.« She had no idea it would go that easy, but on that broom, she felt like she could do almost anything. They practised for another hour and than headed towards the castle. »Hey, Jade.« She turned around and saw Malfoy sitting on the tribune. He wawed her to come closer, so she said Rita to meet her in the library and sat besides him on the wooden bench. »I saw you flying on that Nimbus. You're pretty good, you look way faster than Potter.« »Thanks, Draco. But I don't think I'm that fast. I'm sure...wait, is Harry Potter the Gryffindor seeker?« »Didn't you know? I thought everyone knew he was the youngest seeker in the last century.« »Oh, well, that doesn't mean he's the fastest, does it now?« Draco grinned. Jade thought he was really good-looking with his silvery hair and those pretty grey eyes. He was actually pretty tall, although he seemed rather short among his Slytherin friends who were mostly large bullies. »Look, I was thinking...erm...are you staying on Hogwarts for the Haloween?« »Yeah. At first, I was gonna go home to the States, but now, I think I'll stay here. You know, studying and all.« »Yeah, I get it. Well, if you'll stay here, will you go to Hogsmeade sometime? With your friends, I mean.« »Probably. I can't wait to see all those shops and Rita promissed me to show me the Shrieking Shack. I just gotta see that.« »Oh, yeah. That place is really haunted.« Draco thought of the time he saw Potter's head there and he got some pretty bad bumps, not to mention his ruined robes. It was almost lunch time, so they slowly headed towards the castle. »You know, this year almost everyone's staying on Hogwarts, 'cos Dumbledore promissed to organise a Haloween Ball.« »Yes, I heard that. I can't wait.« »Well...Oh, hi Pansy.« Pansy Parkinson and her friends were standing near the entrance and she was obviously waiting for Draco. »Hello, Draco. Listen, would you happen to have the Ancient Runes homework? I'm really confused about something.« »Um, well, actually I was just gonna go finish it, but...« »Oh, great. Then, we can do it together.« Pansy grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him towards the dungeons. »Um, bye, Jade.« »Bye, Draco. See ya.« Jade decided to go to the library and finish her homework. Luckily, Joy and Rita were already waiting for her, and Joy had already finished most of her homework. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
In the middle of October, Cho Chang told Jade to come and watch the next Ravenclaw's quidditch practice. So, after breakfast on a foggy Saturday morning, Jade and Rita went to the quidditch pitch and watched the practice. Two teams were practising at that time: Ravenclaw on one side, and Slytherin on the other. And, to be honest, Slytherins looked way better prepared than Ravenclaws. After an hour, Casey Jones, Ravenclaw's Captain, asked Jade to show them her quidditch skills. He lended her his Nimbus 2000 and released the snitch. Jade was really a good flyer, she caught the snitch after just a few seconds. Her second try was even better – she let the snitch fly off for a few minutes, and then she stormed after it. Casey was obviously shocked. »Girl, I think you're faster than Potter. And on a Nimbus. What would you do on a Firebolt, than? Welcome to the team.« »Well, thanks.« She had no idea it would go that easy, but on that broom, she felt like she could do almost anything. They practised for another hour and than headed towards the castle. »Hey, Jade.« She turned around and saw Malfoy sitting on the tribune. He wawed her to come closer, so she said Rita to meet her in the library and sat besides him on the wooden bench. »I saw you flying on that Nimbus. You're pretty good, you look way faster than Potter.« »Thanks, Draco. But I don't think I'm that fast. I'm sure...wait, is Harry Potter the Gryffindor seeker?« »Didn't you know? I thought everyone knew he was the youngest seeker in the last century.« »Oh, well, that doesn't mean he's the fastest, does it now?« Draco grinned. Jade thought he was really good-looking with his silvery hair and those pretty grey eyes. He was actually pretty tall, although he seemed rather short among his Slytherin friends who were mostly large bullies. »Look, I was thinking...erm...are you staying on Hogwarts for the Haloween?« »Yeah. At first, I was gonna go home to the States, but now, I think I'll stay here. You know, studying and all.« »Yeah, I get it. Well, if you'll stay here, will you go to Hogsmeade sometime? With your friends, I mean.« »Probably. I can't wait to see all those shops and Rita promissed me to show me the Shrieking Shack. I just gotta see that.« »Oh, yeah. That place is really haunted.« Draco thought of the time he saw Potter's head there and he got some pretty bad bumps, not to mention his ruined robes. It was almost lunch time, so they slowly headed towards the castle. »You know, this year almost everyone's staying on Hogwarts, 'cos Dumbledore promissed to organise a Haloween Ball.« »Yes, I heard that. I can't wait.« »Well...Oh, hi Pansy.« Pansy Parkinson and her friends were standing near the entrance and she was obviously waiting for Draco. »Hello, Draco. Listen, would you happen to have the Ancient Runes homework? I'm really confused about something.« »Um, well, actually I was just gonna go finish it, but...« »Oh, great. Then, we can do it together.« Pansy grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him towards the dungeons. »Um, bye, Jade.« »Bye, Draco. See ya.« Jade decided to go to the library and finish her homework. Luckily, Joy and Rita were already waiting for her, and Joy had already finished most of her homework. 


End file.
